heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid/Relationships
Brooke Sid and Brooke are engaged. Brooke fell in love with Sid at first sight. After spending a short amount of time with him, Brooke proposed, and Sid accepted. After their lives are saved, Brooke kisses Sid and they have to leave each other. Sid and Brooke exchange drawn stones of each other and Sid left. However, Sid and Brooke found each other once more. Manny Manny and Sid are best friends. Manny is extremely annoyed by Sid's clumsiness, to the point of being rude to him, like in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, when he scares Sid by saying he will not have Christmas presents. Manny is also known to be sarcastic with Sid, like in the end of Ice Age: The Meltdown, when he tells Sid that he likes Diego more than Sid. However, Manny still cares about Sid like when he attempted to rescue Sid from Momma Dino in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Diego Sid and Diego are best friends. Diego seems to be closer to Sid than Manny, but they both seems to have somewhat of a dislike towards one another sometimes. Like Manny, Diego is constantly annoyed with Sid's clumsiness. However, Diego is far more rude to Sid than Manny is with Sid, and on more than one occasion, Diego came close to actually killing Sid with his teeth. Sid seems to enjoy teasing Diego from time to time as well, like when Sid made fun of Diego's fear of water in Ice Age: The Meltdown, which led Diego to angrily chokes Sid. Diego is also very sarcastic with Sid, like in Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade, when Diego sarcasticly tells that everything Sid does is a "disaster". However, even if the two might not totally trust each other, Sid and Diego are possible best friends, as they both are seen interacting more with each other than they both interact with Manny. Although Diego sometimes came close to kill Sid, Diego has shown that he cares about Sid, like in Ice Age: The Meltdown when Diego ignores his fear of water to save Sid (along with Crash and Eddie); in that same movie, when the mini-sloths ofered Sid to join them, Diego refused, because he didn't wanted Sid to go, though he later seems somewhat reluctant about hugging Sid. Sid has shown that he cares about Diego as well, like in Ice Age: The Meltdown when Sid tries to teach Diego how to swim. Momma & Baby Dinos Sid found and raised the baby dino eggs, striving to keep them safe at all times. Once they hatched, Sid raised them as his own. Once in the Dinosaur World, the baby dinos protected Sid from being eaten by their mother. Momma later started to warm up to Sid, and eventually saved his herd from Rudy. Momma kissed Sid, and he told her to take care of their kids. Granny Sid cared for Granny a lot, and was happy to see her and the rest of his family when they came to abandon Granny. Granny was a lot to take care of, but Granny took Sid as her eyes while defeated the Pirate Gang. Granny later comforted Sid. Maggie, Jason and Danny Coming soon! Carl and Frank Coming soon! Rakuma Coming soon! Category:Relationships